1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projectile with an ejecting charge for the expulsion of a payload.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In a projectile, for the effectuating of an assured expulsion of the payload, the ejecting charge should develop gas which is under a high pressure over a comparatively lengthy period of time. For this purpose, it is necessary to provide a secure damming or containment at the beginning of the combusting of the ejecting charge. In accordance with the state-of-the-art, the ejecting charge is arranged within a thick-walled cup which is constituted from aluminum. The cup bursts during the combustion into coarse fragments. These fragments can damage the payload which is to be expelled.